


Bustiers, Bruises and Bombshells

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: Divine Madness [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Lingerie, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wears the bustier. Spike makes a move on another clan. They meet, fight, have sex etc., both happy in their non-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustiers, Bruises and Bombshells

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 1, 2000. Spike continues to build his new clan and the original characters have minor roles. That's also where the dubcon comes in as, in my fanon, sex and dominance play a big role in vampire clans. I also have my own definitions on the sire/childe relationship and have created differences in childer and minions and their roles in vampire clans.

Spike ground his heel into the remains of Nicolai, the former leader of the fifteenth strongest vampire clan in Sunnydale, and grinned demonically at the cowering followers he had let live. His own clan had suffered only two losses--both male fledglings--and his favorite female had racked up nearly half a dozen kills on her own. She was currently pinning the former second in command down with a boot at his groin.

"Well, that was fun," he crowed to Buzz, who was getting a blowjob from the next highest ranking member of the beaten clan.

"Yes, master," Buzz grunted, thrusting his hips at a rapid pace and driving his cock down the young male's throat.

Spike slapped him on the back, then ran his eyes over the rest of his new clan members. His original small group of fifteen--minus the two males who had died--had swelled to thirty with the addition of eleven new females and six males, which gave him a pretty unique balance of eighteen females and twelve males.

In Sunnydale and most of the big cities of the world, the prominent vampire clans were either equally balanced by sex or had a majority of males. There were a few that were run by females that reversed the trend, and some of the small septs contained more females than males, but the vampire kingdom was very male oriented.

In the two top clans in Sunnydale, the female population was kept to the minimum needed to placate the oversexed males. The leaders were old school and saw females as having only one use.

Spike was more modern than that. He grinned at Daria, his favorite, as she crouched over the fallen second in command, who lay naked beneath her. Taking the knife Spike had given her, she cut off one of her captive's balls and tossed it in the air as he howled.

The older masters were idiots. Spike had long known that females were the deadlier and nastier of the sexes, and usually the more intelligent. While males went off half- cocked, females kept their wits about them and got results.

Led by Daria, his females had easily overpowered nearly three times as many in this new clan. He had noticed immediately that the Clan Nikolai females had fought only to survive and were obviously untrained. Spike had let them all live.

Striding over to the cluster of females who were segregated from the bloodied and beaten males, Spike ran his eyes over several of them. Most were young in appearance and pretty. As far as he could tell, none were childer. In fact, the only one of Nicolai's childer that Spike had allowed to live was the now nearly weeping second in command.

Spike needed his brains, but he wanted him broken. Daria appeared to have him well in hand.

"Here's the deal," he addressed the group of females. "In my clan you have two choices. You can either spend eternity on your backs with your legs spread for any male who can throw you there, or you can work your way up the ranks just like the males." Several of the females looked at each other, but remained silent, listening. "I like my females to be fighters." He gestured to his triumphant seven, six of whom were loading chests with treasures.

"You'll be taught to fight and you'll be expected to fight. If one of the males takes a shine to you and wants to provide you with food, fine, but if not, you'll hunt as well. My females are expected to be equals."

Now there was a spatter of muttering and obvious surprise. One female stepped forward, a tall auburn beauty who spoke softly, her voice retaining a Russian accent. "Master, I am Zaneta, head female, and I am Nicolai's childe." She dropped to her knees, hands spread in supplication. "I place myself at your mercy."

Spike gazed down at her in surprise. He hadn't felt any real power from any of the females. "Are you his only childe?"

"Only I and Simeon." She gestured to the male being attached to a leash by Daria. "Nicolai never allowed his females to fight unless attacked. I am unskilled." She looked up, her green eyes shining. "But, I am willing to learn. I am willing to submit myself to you in all ways." One pale hand stroked over her silk covered breasts in a blatant gesture.

Spike felt nothing at the sensual display. Intellectually he knew that he should take what she was offering, take her in front of the entire clan and fuck her until she broke. Childer were naturally more devious than minions. Letting her live could cause problems.

But, he truly didn't feel any danger from her, and he felt nothing resembling lust when looking at her.

Spike nodded slowly, then raised his eyes to the rest of the females. "Daria is in charge of my females, Buzz is my second in command. You can challenge anyone you want as long as no one dies. You challenge me, you try to betray me, your death will be truly horrible." He turned his back and walked over to the males. Nicolai's survivors knelt with their hands chained behind their backs, their eyes down. They were all minions.

Done using the eldest, Buzz tossed him down at his master's feet, similarly chained. Daria joined them, dragging Simeon by a leash around his neck. His wrists were chained to his ankles and his knees were already bleeding from being dragged across the stone floor. He had a resigned look on his face.

As he lit a cigarette, Spike addressed the whole clan. "I don't have many rules, and once you swear allegiance to me, you're all free to challenge for position in the clan, though I don't suggest you challenge me. You take your problems to Buzz and he'll bring them to me. My one big rule is, no one, and I mean, absolutely no one challenges the Slayer. She's mine," he growled.

All the new clan members nodded in acquiescence and Spike grinned in satisfaction. "Now, Buzz, Daria, let's get our new clan members and all this lovely loot back to the lair." As his seconds began to mobilize, Spike turned to the remaining five males of the original Clan William and narrowed his eyes. "You did well boys, so I have a present for you." He jerked his head to the still kneeling Zaneta. "The red head, she's all yours till thirty minutes before dawn, then you bring her naked and chained to the lair. Can you do that?"

He wasn't surprised when they nodded eagerly. It was an extreme rarity that a bunch of minions got to fuck a childe. As they lunged for her, Spike grabbed the first surviving male and dragged him to his feet to join the procession back home.

*****

The entire attack, battle, and mop up of Clan Nicolai had taken just under ninety minutes. It wasn't even midnight when Spike got his new clan members settled. Daria had Simeon chained to her bed and his screams were echoing through the factory. The other females were trying out the new males, who were all incredibly happy to be alive and had eagerly sworn allegiance to him.

He knew he could have the pick of any of the females, could wait for his minions to return with Zaneta, could join Daria and her prisoner, but he couldn't muster desire for any of them.

He knew whom he wanted.

Yelling at Buzz that he was going out to celebrate privately, Spike strode back into the night, heading for Gates of Eternity Cemetery. By the time he would reach it, Buffy should be about half way through her sweep.

Just the thought of her caused his cock to leap in anticipation, and he grinned, hurrying down the deserted street. It had been three nights since he'd seen her. Being with her the last time had inspired him to plan tonight's attack.

He doubted that she'd appreciate knowing that she was the impetus for battle, though he had wiped out nearly twenty vampires and one of the older, and definitely the laziest of the masters.

Well, he just wouldn't mention that. She didn't take kindly to his talking about his clan, especially the females. What had she called them?

Oh yeah, vampire whores.

Chuckling at the memory of her jealousy, Spike started to jog towards the edge of town and his hopefully waiting lover.

*****

Buffy was patrolling. She just hoped none of her friends or her watcher wondered why she had taken to wearing skimpy skirts and camisoles on patrol. Crossing the street between Peaceful Pines and the Gates of Eternity cemeteries, she caught a glimpse of a man in the shadows, and drew a stake from her waistband.

Another problem with the skimpy clothes--fewer hiding places for weapons.

Cautiously she approached the entrance to the cemetery, stake hidden along her inner arm. Just as she was about to pounce, Angel stepped from the shadows and she jerked back, heart pounding.

"Jeez, don't do that!"

"Sorry. I...just felt I should keep you informed." He gave her a look of utter contrition and Buffy felt herself melt.

"That's okay." She replaced the stake, then looked up at him, puzzled. "Informed about what?"

"Spike's activities. He's made a move on the next most powerful clan. I can only assume that he's going to work his way up until he's master of Sunnydale again."

"Move? You mean an attack?" Buffy felt a bolt of fear go through her. "Is he..." she caught herself before she asked if Spike was alright. "How do you know?"

"News like this travels very fast if you know where to listen. I missed his takeover of the first clan because I didn't know he had returned. He kept it a big secret. He's not hiding anymore."

"Did he...Was his attack successful?"

"Yeah, Clan Nicolai is no more and Clan William has doubled in size, though he killed most of the males. He left all the females alive, though."

Jealousy washed over Buffy, but she gritted her teeth and bit back her instinctive questions, finally asking calmly, "You make that sound unusual."

Angel shrugged. "It is in most places, though one of Sunnydale's clans is wholly female. Most clans are male dominated, the females..." He shrugged again, shifting his gaze from her, as he switched to another line of thought. "It's unusual for Spike, though I shouldn't be surprised, because he always does the unusual. When he was with Drusilla she never could tolerate other females for very long, so he usually just killed them to keep her happy."

"Oh." Buffy leapt at the opportunity to ask Angel the one thing she couldn't bring herself to ask Spike. "Did Spike say what happened to Drusilla?"

Angel shook his head. "He wouldn't say. He...got very angry when I mentioned her name."

"Do you think she's dead?"

Again, he shook his head. "She's my childe. I would have felt it."

"Oh."

Their eyes met briefly, then both looked away.

Buffy fidgeted with the strap of her bag. "Well, thanks for the info."

"Maybe I should just tell Giles next time?"

A pang of pain went through her and she nodded slowly. "Maybe that would be best. It's important that we know what he's up to, what all the clans are up to. You're our best source, but..."

Unable to bear the pain in her voice, Angel brushed his fingertips across her cheek, feeling the warmth beneath her skin. "It hurts. Buffy, I'm so..."

"I know, Angel, I know," she interrupted, meeting his gaze again and trying to smile. "I hope it'll stop hurting and we can be friends again."

"Me too," he replied sadly. "Take care, Buffy." He disappeared into the shadows outside the cemetery, but Buffy heard his whisper of "Take care, my love," as he vanished.

Sighing heavily, Buffy leaned against the outer wall of the cemetery, debating over whether or not to just chuck patrol, head home, eat a pint of Ben & Jerry's, and crawl into her cold and empty bed, or...

She shook her head and forced her chin up. Seeing Angel wasn't going to reduce her to a mopey puddle every time, and hearing about Spike and his new harem...Well, she was in a fighting mood again. She pulled the stake back out of her waistband and strode determinedly into the cemetery.

*****

As he hopped the wrought iron fence on the western side of the Gates of Eternity Cemetery, Spike mentally ran through Buffy's patrol route, trying to ignore the persistent thought that he should encourage her to vary her route every few days because she was being too predictable. He didn't care if she was being foolishly risky.

He really, really didn't.

Cursing under his breath, he glanced at his watch and headed for the large crypt in the center of the cemetery. He expected Buffy to be at that spot within a quarter of an hour and it had a lovely smooth wall he was looking forward to pressing her against as he plowed her.

He was musing over whether to take her from the front or the back--he loved watching the expression on her face and her eyes go wild and unseeing as she came, but she had a gorgeous ass that jiggled as he pumped into her--when a booted foot caught him in the chest and sent him sprawling.

From his back, Spike glared up at the petite blonde who straddled his hips. She wore a skimpy black leather skirt, a low cut black t-shirt, and the knee-high boots, and she held a stake and glared back at him.

"Nice way to greet the guy who's going to be making you scream with pleasure in a few minutes," he growled, starting to sit up. Her foot caught him in the throat and shoved him back down. "What the fuck is your problem?" Choking, he morphed, his gold eyes narrowing.

"I hear you've got yourself quite a harem, Spike," Buffy spat.

Hearing the jealousy in her voice, Spike shifted back to human and relaxed. "Is that what this is about, pet? You think I want a vampire whore?" he asked, throwing her words of the other night back at her.

"You admitted to having sex with them before."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yeah, when you were banning me from your bed and being a bitch. Now I've got you to see to all my needs, so I don't need..." Spike's eyes bulged and he howled in pain as she ground her heel into his crotch. "Slayer," he gasped out, grabbing her foot. With a hard shove he sent her sprawling to the ground, but he didn't even see where she landed, as he immediately cupped his throbbing genitals and curled into a ball.

"I'm not going to be any good to you, you stupid bint."

Buffy scrambled to her knees and glared furiously at him. "Don't call me names. You just can't help but be nasty, can you, Spike."

"I'm a vampire. Nasty is the name of the game. Fuck, Slayer," he groaned, wincing at the pain. "I'm not going to be able to get it up for an hour at least."

"Oh, poor baby," she said, her voice laden with fake concern. Buffy rolled him onto his back and grinned down at the painful grimace on his face and the way he was carefully massaging his cock through his jeans. "I don't need you to get it up." As she grinned evilly, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and shimmied out of skirt, leaving her in the red satin bustier that barely contained her breasts and the matching thong. As Spike gaped, the thong joined the rest of her clothes, and he found himself staring at her shaved mound.

"You...bare..." He gulped audibly, his eyes widening as her pink labia began to swell and glisten under his heated gaze.

"It feels kind of weird, but the thongs look so much better this way." Buffy straddled his shoulders and slowly lowered herself until she felt his lips touch the apex of her cleft. "Kiss me?" she whispered seductively.

Surrendering without a fight, Spike ran soft kisses along her labia, then slid his tongue between her outer lips and tasted her heady juices. Buffy moaned and rocked slowly on his mouth, driving his tongue along her cleft as his nose rubbed the swelling nubbin hidden in her folds.

After several minutes, Spike furled his tongue and lashed her clit to hardness. Buffy's moans deepened, sending a surge of longing through him. He cupped her bottom, squeezing her tender flesh, as he held her in place for his tongue to lick and tease her sensitive bundle of nerves until he felt her thighs shake against his head.

Flinging her head back, Buffy grabbed Spike's wrists and tried to free herself so she could writhe in need, but he held her still, his lips now sucking at her clit, which throbbed with the quick beating of her heart. Spike was merciless, driving her insane with lust as he knew just how long to suck and lick in one spot before moving to another. Perspiration slid down Buffy's face and she gripped his wrists harder, rocking as best she could against his talented mouth.

Finally, as the throbbing heat between her legs became unbearable, she begged. "Spike, please..."

Spike freed her hips and she ground uncontrollably against his mouth and chin as she fell over the edge into orgasm with a long drawn out moan of pleasure.

Her whole body shuddering with release, Buffy toppled off Spike onto the soft grass.

Wiping her secretions from his face, Spike sat up, wincing as his cock throbbed with the movement. He grimaced as he carefully shifted himself, then glanced down at the Slayer. She was on her stomach, her head pillowed on her crossed arms, a contented smile on her face. He stared at the finger shaped red marks on her bottom, and gulped as his cock twitched painfully.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed as he flopped back down, staring blankly at the sky and trying to will away both the pain and the image of the Slayer's ass.

"That was nice," Buffy mumbled dreamily. She scooted over to him on her stomach and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Sorry I stomped on mister happy."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Spike muttered, "and I don't call my dick mister happy. It's little spike," he added petulantly.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

As he looked up at her, she licked her lips lustily, and he groaned again as lust roared straight to his injured groin.

Giggling, Buffy rose to her knees and reached for the buckle of his belt. She undid it, then unsnapped and unzipped his jeans. "Lift your hips." As he obeyed, she skimmed his pants down to the middle of his thighs, exposing his cock. It was red and bruised in spots, and lay limply against his thigh.

Spike raised up on his elbows and glanced down at his equipment. "You broke it."

She giggled again and bent to place a soft kiss on the tip.

"Ow!"

"Baby. I'll be careful." Bracing herself, she began to run her tongue up and down the shaft, careful on each down stroke to twirl the tip of her tongue around the sensitive slit. Spike stayed on his elbows, watching her pink tongue, his mouth dry, his mind instantly empty of all but lust. His cock stirred and, though it still hurt, her hot wet lips brought more pleasure than pain.

Carefully Buffy slipped her mouth over the head and sucked very gently, her tongue fluting at the glans on the underside. His cock continued to swell, as she bobbed her head slowly, taking him deeper into her mouth on each stroke. Spike groaned and dug his fingers into the grass to keep from grabbing her head and shoving it down. He watched her cheeks balloon out as his cock expanded, but she kept bobbing and sucking, driving him out of his mind.

As he reached full erection, Buffy let him slip from between her lips and placed a smacking kiss on the tip. Carefully she wrapped her hand around the base, lifting his cock out of the way. At the first hesitant touch of her tongue to his velvety balls, Spike grunted loudly and bucked his hips into the air.

Emboldened by his response, Buffy laved his sac with her wet tongue, before placing sucking kisses on it. Her hand began to slide up and down his staff and she felt it pulse beneath her fingers.

"Harder," he begged hoarsely, no longer caring about the pain. He was a vampire. He liked pain.

She responded by pumping him harder, and his precum oozed between her fingers as she caressed the slit on each up stroke. Her mouth joined her hand and she slid the head between her lips again, sucking harder and drawing him to the edge of her throat.

Feeling her uvula bounce off the tip of his dick, Spike growled and thrust, as she pulled back. "Again, girl, again." She repeated the motion, forcing her gag reflex down as she took more of his throbbing flesh into her mouth. Lowering her hand to his balls, she felt them tighten and caressed them eagerly.

With a howl of pleasure, Spike came, shooting his semen into her mouth and down her throat. Buffy swallowed readily, lifting her head to suck on the very tip of his cock and get every drop. Collapsing onto his back, Spike panted, his body shaking from the pain and pleasure of orgasm.

He'd be lucky if his cock didn't turn black and blue from the bruising and erotic treatment.

Wiping her mouth with her fingers, Buffy rose back to her knees and licked the remnants of his cum off her thumb. She flashed him a grin. "See, didn't break it."

"Oh, fuck that was good," Spike groaned. He opened his eyes and looked up at her hovering over him. He focused on the satin and lace of her bustier for the first time, seeing how her breasts were mounded, a hint of aureole peaking over the top on one side. "That's lovely," he murmured, lifting one hand to feel the soft satin across her stomach.

"I bought some pretty things. Thought you might like them."

"And red, my favorite color." His hand traveled up to the valley between her breasts. "It makes your tits look huge. I like it." He grinned wolfishly and felt his cock stir again. This time, he totally ignored the twinge of pain and grinned as his flesh swelled. "You know, I had plans for that crypt over there."

Buffy's eyebrows raised. "You want to fuck me in a crypt? Isn't that a bit kinky?"

"I want to fuck you up against the crypt, your legs wrapped around me, gravity driving you down on my dick," he drawled.

Flushing, Buffy smiled slightly at the warmth spreading through her loins from the erotic image forming in her head. Jumping to her feet, she dashed over to the crypt, calling over her shoulder, "What are you waiting for?"

Watching her ass jiggle as she ran, Spike lazily pumped his cock to erection and rose to his feet. He shrugged out of his duster and shirt, then pulled his t-shirt over his head, before pulling his jeans up enough so they didn't hinder his leisurely stroll to where Buffy was leaning against the crypt, breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling at a rapid pace, her shaved pussy gleaming in the moonlight.

Reaching her, he placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her hungrily. Buffy met his kiss eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck, her body pressing against his. He groaned as his cock thrust painfully against her stomach. It was going to hurt even more when she squeezed those delightfully strong vaginal muscles.

But, fucking that hot, wet cunt of hers was worth the pain.

Buffy whimpered as the desire grew in her again. All during the blow job, she'd felt herself growing aroused, and now she let the need blossom. Her nipples hardened and rubbed erotically against the silk lining of the corset. Her clit throbbed as moisture leaked from deep inside her and slid down her inner thighs. She rubbed against Spike's cock and heard him groan in pain.

His erection only grew harder.

"Minx," Spike growled and grabbed her bottom, lifting her. "Wrap your legs around me." She obeyed and was rewarded with his cock sliding easily into her hot channel. Buffy clung to him, burying her mouth in his neck and peppering his cool flesh with kisses as he pressed her against the wall and began to thrust, his hands and her legs lifting her to meet him.

She squeezed her inner muscles and he flung his head back and howled softly at the stars as pleasure exploded in him. He thrust faster, uncaring of the pain or the jolting, shoving her harder and harder against the unyielding wall.

Buffy continued to cling to him, grinding her clit against the base of his cock on each thrust, her breath coming from her in sharp gasps. He began short, hard thrusts and she grunted with the impact between her legs and against the wall. Dimly she realized her back would be covered in bruises tomorrow and her corset was probably going to be shredded, but the pleasure was so intense, she didn't care.

Tightening her legs, she used her superior strength to move up and down his cock, pounding him as he was slamming her. His control snapped and Spike groaned over and over as he pumped his semen into her hot core.

Feeling him come, Buffy whimpered and tried to force him to keep thrusting, but Spike slumped against her, his cock softening and sliding from her.

"Shit, sorry Slayer," he muttered into her neck, then placed a hard kiss there, which sent tremors through her. She groaned in frustration, her body on the edge of release, but lowered her trembling legs to the ground.

Breathing hard, she looked up at him with stormy eyes. He gave her a cocky grin and dropped to his knees, his gaze falling on her red and swollen labia and the secretions dripping from her. Lowering his head, he caught the drips on his tongue, tasting them both, then slipped his tongue into her.

Moaning, a long, endless sound, Buffy rolled her head helplessly and wrapped the fingers of one her hands into his hair as the other braced herself on the wall. Spike caught one of her knees and lifted her leg over his shoulder, then began to suck and lick at her throbbing flesh.

Eyes closed, her nostrils flared, her body trembling, Buffy felt her orgasm building rapidly and tightened her fingers in his hair.

Suddenly, Spike's hands, mouth and shoulder were gone, and as Buffy flashed confused eyes open and staggered, slamming back against the crypt to keep from falling, she saw Spike drop to the ground, bleeding from the mouth. A figure in black kicked him hard in the ribs and turned to face her.

From golden, demonic eyes, Angel glared furiously at Buffy, and a low, menacing growl sounded from deep in his throat.

End


End file.
